The Rise of a Kunoichi, the Power of Nine
by windstorm16
Summary: No summary yet.


**Hello all Storm here with a new story challenge from "The Sith'ari"! Nothing else to say other than hope you enjoy the story. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

"Alright brat, today we'll be stepping up your training!" Jiraiya announced looking at his apprentice Naruko Uzumaki, who looked back with a blank expression

'What training? You haven't taught me a damn thing, all you've done is show me how to dispel Genjutsu and that's it. Hell you didn't even help me with that, Satsuki did!' Naruko mentally ranted glancing at her Uchiha teammate who stood with her arms crossed and glaring at Jiraiya

It was a little over seven months ago that Jiraiya told Naruko he would be taking her on a three year training trip to prepare her for the Akatsuki, an organization that's after Naruko for the Kyuubi sealed in her. When Satsuki had learned of this she immediately declared she was tagging along as she didn't trust the Toad Sage to be alone with her best friend/teammate/secret crush for three years being well aware of the Sannin's perversions.

This obviously excited Naruko at the prospect of going on a training trip with her best friend joining, allowing them to spar and grow stronger together. Naruko pictured learning plenty of Jutsu from Jiraiya, given what she's seen he can do when he fought Orochimaru and even when she encountered Itachi and Kisame, Itachi saying if the two Akatsuki members fought Jiraiya they would lose.

However not even a month into the "training trip", though Naruko and Satsuki both felt it could no longer be called that, Jiraiya hadn't taught her a single thing, only telling her to focus on her Chakra Control before going off to do "research". He hadn't even taught her how to dispel Genjutsu until after three months.

Honestly if Satsuki hadn't tagged along, Naruko doubted she'd have learned anything or started getting even a little stronger if it wasn't for the Uchiha acting as her sparring partner.

So the girls hearing Jiraiya he was "stepping up her training" didn't fill either of them with confidence.

'Did I graduate from Chakra Control to learning to throw kunai?' Naruko thought sarcastically

"Today I'm going to loosen the seal so you can start getting a better handle on the Kyuubi's Chakra." Jiraiya revealed, while Naruko and Satsuki's eyes widened and looked at Jiraiya in shock

"Are you insane?!" Both girls shouted in disbelief

"What?" Asked Jiraiya with a raised brow not seeing the problem

"I don't want to use the Kyuubi's power unless I have no other choice, I want to grow stronger and fight with my own power." Naruko argued

Not only that but given the Akatsuki members after her, the Kyuubi's power is useless if Kisame's sword can just absorb it and his partner Itachi can go without saying given the Kyuubi has been shown to be controlled by the Sharingan.

If Naruko relied on only the Kyuubi's Chakra she'd be a sitting duck if she went against enemies that could suppress it or even stop her from summoning it.

"Yeah. Besides she already can control enough of its power." Added Satsuki remembering the One Tailed Cloak covering Naruko during their fight at the Valley of the End

While the blonde might have been going berserk she was still in control, though Satsuki knew if things had progressed and more tails had appeared she knew Naruko would have really lost control.

"That's exactly why she needs to learn to control the foxes Chakra. If she can do that with just one tail, imagine what she could do with two or three or even all nine. If the brat learns to harness the full power of the Kyuubi then nothing could stop her." Said Jiraiya not budging in his decision

"Well I don't want to learn to use the Kyuubi's power. And you can't make me." Naruko retorted firmly while crossing her arms and Satsuki standing beside her

"Oh yes you will. I'm your sensei and what I say goes." Said Jiraiya looking pointedly at her

"I said no. It's my seal, I get to decide if it's loosened or not." Naruko stated

For moment both Naruko and Jiraiya stared each other down, until finally Jiraiya relented.

"Fine, fine. We won't loosen the seal." Said Jiraiya, Naruko relaxing

"Good, now we can do some actual training?" Naruko asked hoping he'd finally start taking her training seriously

"Yeah, yeah we'll do 'actual training'. We'll start with- Needle Jizō!" Jiraiya shouted suddenly going through handsigns as her lengthened and wrapped around Naruko and Satsuki

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Satsuki demanded as they struggled against their sudden bindings

"What needs to be done. You'll thank me for this brat, anything you learn is useless if you learn to use the Kyuubi's power." Jiraiya said biting his thumb and going through handsigns and summoning Gerotora, the toad containing the seals key

"Jiraiya? What's going on, why'd you summon me, and why are those two restrained?" Gerotora questioned frowning when he saw Naruko and recognized who she is

"Gerotora I need you to loosen the Kyuubi's seal a little. Not much just enough to access about three tails worth of Chakra." Jiraiya said, the girls looking at him in disbelief

"Are you out of your mind?! I can barely use one tail and you want to unlock three?!" Naruko shouted renewing her struggles to escape

"Uh Jiraiya you sure that's a good idea?" Asked Gerotora worriedly having had a front row seat to how powerful the Kyuubi was when the Yondaime entrusted him with the key

"Yeah, trust me. I wouldn't try this if I didn't have it under control." Jiraiya said waving off the concerns considering he's a professional and a Fuinjutsu expert

If something happens he'll handle it.

"Don't listen to him! He's insane and is holding us hostage!" Satsuki shouted glaring at Jiraiya with her Sharingan wishing more than anything that she could shoot fire from her eyes to burn the idiot alive

"Do it." Instructed Jiraiya moving his hair out of the way revealing the seal

Sighing Gerotora hopped forward towards Naruko.

"Don't, please." Naruko pleaded

"Sorry kid." Gerotora muttered putting his hand on the seal and twisting

"NO!" Naruko shouted just as a the Kyuubi's Chakra exploded out of the seal

Though rather than immediately cover Naruko in the familiar cloak, the Chakra instead exploded outwards releasing a shockwave that knocked Jiraiya back and releasing the girls while Gerotora was forcefully dispelled and returned to Mt. Myoboku.

Finding herself free from her bindings Satsuki looked and Naruko saw her lying unconscious on the ground. Immediately the Uchiha rushed over to her friend.

"Naruko, hey Naruko come on wake up!" Satsuki said lifting her up feeling relief when she saw she was still breathing

But that didn't lessen her worry of seeing her friend unconscious and hoped she was alright.

*Mindscape*

**"No, no, no, NO! That damn sage, he doesn't even realize what he's done!"** the Kyuubi roared as it thrashed around inside its cage

Naruko stood back seeing the Kyuubi smashing around not sure what to do. Though she didn't have to do anything as suddenly the Kyuubi glowed bright before it exploded in a shockwave of red Chakra with nine lights shooting out of it.

'What the hell?' Naruko thought seeing the lights float down before they began growing and transforming

Naruko watched on confusion and surprise as the lights dispersed and in their place stood nine women, all of them looking a couple years older than her.

"What the actually hell?" Naruko muttered not sure what just happened

The Kyuubi suddenly exploding and now there were nine women in her mindscape.

One of the women, one with long scarlet red hair, brown eyes, wearing armor on her body and armored gauntlets, a blue skirt, and black boots. The woman looked at Naruko and smiled at her the girl.

"Hello Naruko, it's nice to meet you." The woman said, Naruko looking at her in confusion

"How do you know my name? Who are you all? And how did you get in my mind?" Naruko asked looking at the nine women

"We know your name because we've been with you since the day you were born. You see when the Kyuubi exploded it separated back into us, in essence we're each part of the Kyuubi and after that idiot you call a sensei loosened the seal it resulted in the Kyuubi unable to maintain its form and we were separated. As for who we are, I am Erza Scarlet, Titania of Fairy Tail, and Seventh Guild Master of Fairy Tail, it's nice to meet you Naruko." Erza introduced as the other women stepped forward and started introducing themselves

"Hello, I'm Rias Gremory, the Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess and Princess of Destruction." Said Rias crossing her arms under her large bust

"I'm Ahsoka Tano, former Jedi Padawan of Anakin Skywalker." Ahsoka said with a short bow

"The names Caulifla, the baddest and coolest Saiyan of Universe Six!" Introduced Caulifla smirking

"I am Mordred Pendragon, the Knight of Treachery." Mordred said

"Sup, I'm Korra the Avatar." Introduced Korra with a wave and a smile

"I'm Momo Yaoyorozu, the Everything Hero: Creati, a pleasure to meet you." Momo said

"Hmhmhmhm, I am Bambietta Basterbine, designation "E" - "The Explode"." Said Bambietta, Naruko shivering at the wicked smirk on her face and the sadistic gleam in her eyes

"And I am Ladydevimon, but for simplicities sake you may call me Alice, an Ultimate Level Virus Digimon." Ladydevimon, or Alice, said finishing off the introductions

"Okay. I'm Naruko Uzumaki, it's nice to meet you all." Said Naruko

"Uh, if you don't mind me asking, what happens now?" Naruko asked considering now the Kyuubi was gone and she had nine new tenants in her head

"Well considering we've been within you since you were born and we've seen all your memories, including the most recent with what that idiot Jiraiya tried doing. We've all decided that we will bestow on you all of our powers and abilities along with training you in how to use them all. And I mean real training, not whatever the cyclops and pervert pass as training, and certainly not those fools at the Academy." Erza said scowling at thought of those people and Naruko's so-called senseis

Naruko was shocked by that and looked at the other women only to see them nodding in agreement with Erza's words. She wasn't sure what to say, suddenly she went from being the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki and having two neglectful senseis, to being freed from her burden and having nine senseis who not only have agreed to teach her but also give her their powers and abilities.

Honestly Naruko half-expected to wake up and this is all just a dream or even the Kyuubi trapping her an illusion while it controlled her body. But Naruko just felt like this was real and not just a dream or an illusion.

"What do I have to do?" Naruko asked, getting smirks from the nine before they all placed their hands on top of each other and motioned for Naruko to put her hand last

Doing so, the moment Naruko's hand was placed on top of there's a bright light engulfed them all.

*Real World*

Opening her eyes Naruko saw Satsuki looking at her in worry and concern, and Jiraiya looking at her expectantly.

"Are you alright?" Satsuki asked in concern

"Well what happened? Did you see the Kyuubi? Use its power?" Jiraiya asked, causing Satsuki shooting him a glare for his lack of concern.

"I'm fine. And yeah I saw the Kyuubi just before it vanished and-" Said Naruko about to explain what happened only for Jiraiya interrupt her

"What do you mean the Kyuubi vanished?!" Demanded Jiraiya

"I mean, it exploded, vanished, left. It's gone, the Kyuubi's gone." Naruko said, Jiraiya shouting in frustration and anger

"Damnit Naruko! Of all the stupid things you've done, this definitely tops them all, not only has Konoha now lost its Tailed Beast, but you've lost the Yondaime's gift to you! How can you be so stupid?!" Jiraiya shouted glaring at Naruko, though Naruko instantly glared back

"Excuse you?! You're blaming for your stupid mistake?! Last I checked it was your idea to loosen the seal that caused this mess, I told you not to but didn't listen! And gift?! The Kyuubi wasn't a gift from the Yondaime it was a damn curse! My entire life I was only viewed as the fox, I was hated and alone because the villagers would sooner blame a little girl for something she had no choice in and why the hell was I even chosen to become a Jinchuuriki?! What the Yondaime couldn't find someone willing to seal the Kyuubi, he had to choose a damn baby that couldn't fight back, yeah a real hero!" Naruko spat

"Watch it brat, the Yondaime was my student and thought he could trust you with the Kyuubi and use it protect Konoha. Clearly he was wrong." Retorted Jiraiya, Naruko scoffing

"What good is sealing the Kyuubi in someone when it'd sooner watch Konoha burn than ever help protect it! But that doesn't matter to you, to you all I need to do use the Kyuubi's Chakra and everything would be better. Did it ever occur to you in that hentai filled head of yours, maybe if you weren't such a terrible sensei I wouldn't need to use the Kyuubi!" Naruko shouted

"You're calling me a terrible teacher?! I think you have it mixed up, I'm not a terrible teacher, you're a terrible student! I read your records from the Academy and talked with Kakashi, you hardly attended class, you have shit Chakra Control, your Jutsu arsenal is laughable with only the Shadow Clones and Rasengan being useful, the latter of which you still need a clone to create while everyone else who knows doesn't, your Taijutsu is no better than a toddler throwing a tantrum, and you rush headlong into battle a strategy that'll likely get you killed one day. You say I'm a terrible teacher for not training you seriously? Well maybe I didn't want to waste my time training a failure like you!" Jiraiya shouted glaring at Naruko

Naruko looked at Jiraiya shocked and hurt he'd call her a failure and just throw all her flaws in her face like that. Without another word Naruko ran off wiping her eyes to keep the tears from falling.

Jiraiya watched Naruko, feeling that he may have went a little too far thee, before seeing Satsuki glaring at him in pure hatred, as if he was Itachi.

"Oh what the hell are you looking at?" Jiraiya asked not in the mood for another brat to backtalk to him

"You know you might be right, that Naruko might not be the strongest or have any natural talent, but she makes up for it by trying twice as hard as everyone else to prove she's not a failure. You say you looked at her Academy record, the same record made by biased teachers that hate her for containing the Kyuubi, even when she was able to pull pranks that would be impossible for most Anbu to figure out how they work, and if she really wanted to, could have made them lethal as payback to those that hate her. You also talked to Kakashi, did he leave out how he only taught us Tree Walking after we were attacked by Zabuza Momochi on our first C-Rank mission or how he brushed Naruko off for the Chunin Exams leaving her to fend for herself against someone that didn't hesitate in attempting to kill his own cousin. You act all high and mighty, but from what I've heard you were a failure as a Genin too, it was Orochimaru and Tsunade that had the natural talent while you were the failure, just like Naruko. But you wanna know the difference between you two, Naruko was a failure because of bias against her for being the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, while you were a failure by choice." Satsuki spat before running off to where Naruko went leaving Jiraiya speechless at losing a verbal battle to someone not even half his age.

*With Naruko*

Naruko sat against a tree with her legs pulled up to her chest as she wiped her eyes from the tears falling. This made Naruko angry at herself as she'd sworn a long time ago to never cry again since crying didn't change anything, it didn't make the villagers stop hating her, it didn't get rid of the loneliness she felt every day.

But hearing what Jiraiya said, throwing all her flaws in her face like that, calling her a failure, and admitting he doesn't train her seriously because he only sees her as a failure. What's worse is Naruko knew all of it was true, but it's not her fault!

She's always tried her hardest to get stronger, but in the Academy the teachers would always kick her out of class either for something she didn't do or not answering a question she didn't know the answer to. This lead to her being labelled as the deadlast even when she tried her hardest to be strong.

Then during her time on Team Seven the only thing she learned from Kakashi was Tree Walking, and that was only after they went on the Wave Mission, the rest was just teamwork exercises or telling her to "work on her Chakra Control". Then again during the Chunin Exams he brushed her off to Ebisu of all people, who made it no secret he didn' like her, and it was only by dumb luck that she met Jiraiya.

It didn't help that out her entire generation, Naruko was the only one who's never had anyone actually off her help or real training, all her other classmates were from Shinobi Clans and families to train them, with Satsuki still having access to her clan's Jutsu Library. Even Sakura was being trained by Tsunade before Naruko was dragged on this so-called training trip.

It's like Jiraiya said, the only things she had going for her were the Rasengan and Shadow Clones, the former of which she couldn't use without a clone.

'I am just a failure aren't I.' Naruko thought sadly

**"NO! You are not a failure! The only failure is that sorry excuse for a teacher!"** Shouted Erza feeling beyond angry at what Jiraiya had said

**"Yeah, so what if the deck was stacked against you in terms of teachers and training. Look at everything you've accomplished all on your own, you stood up to Zabuza, you faced down Orochimaru even at the risk of your own life, you beat Neji and showed him you can choose your own fate, you beat Gaara and Shukaku then saved him from his own darkness, you knocked out that four-eyed prick Kabuto, and you stopped your best friend from making the worst mistake of her life while pulling her out of the darkness, also. Can you honestly say any of your classmates could have done the same? Because we all know they couldn't, but you did, and that's what makes you strong Naruko, you never give up no matter the odds or how powerful your opponent is, that is what makes you stronger than anyone!"** Said Korra, the others adding their own words of encouragement.

Naruko smiled tearfully at her tenants words, feeling better at how hearing the confidence they had in her.

"Naruko." Satsuki said upon finding her friend and walked up to her

"Satsuki." Said Naruko surprised she followed her and quickly wiped away her remaining tears

"Hey, I just wanted to see if you were alright. Are you?" Satsuki asked

"Yeah, I am now." Replied Naruko feeling better after what her tenants said

"You know that pervert was wrong, right? You aren't a terrible student, he just refuses to actually put in any real effort to train you, preferring to peep on women for those trashy books. And it's not your fault the Academy teachers and Kakashi never bothered to help you get stronger or wrote you off as a lost cause. If anything they're all lost causes for not helping you reach your full potential, potential I know will make you stronger than Kakashi, Jiraiya, and everyone else who's ever doubted you." Satsuki said, Naruko looking at her surprised and touched by her words

"You really believe that?" Asked Naruko, Satsuki nodding firmly

"I do." Satsuki answered

Naruko looked at Satsuki for a few moments before smiling at her.

"Thank you Satsuki. Also there's something else that happened after the Kyuubi vanished…" Naruko said as she explained what happened in her mindscape with her nine new tenants

Satsuki was surprised by this but also happy for her friend at getting senseis that will actually train her and not just brush her off. Meanwhile as Naruko explained everything to Satsuki she made a promise to herself.

A promise that she won't stop until she becomes the strongest Kunoichi in the entire world and show everyone that's doubted her they were wrong to underestimate her.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep this story is basically just a Naruko version of "Death of the Kyuubi" with all her tenants being female as well as starting during the three training trip. We also saw Naruko and Jiraiya trading barbs before Satsuki tears Jiraiya apart verbally and we see Naruko getting comforted by both her tenants and Satsuki along with making a promise to become the strongest Kunoichi. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


End file.
